G-Protein Coupled Receptors
AdipoR1 is a seven transmembrane G protein coupled receptor (GPCR) [Yamauchi et al., (2003), WO0112662, WO200190304]. Many medically significant biological processes are mediated by signal transduction pathways that involve G-proteins [Lefkowitz, (1991)]. The family of G-protein coupled receptors (GPCRs) includes receptors for hormones, neurotransmitters, growth factors, and viruses. Specific examples of GPCRs include receptors for such diverse agents as dopamine, calcitonine, adrenergic hormones, endotheline, cAMP, adenosine, acetylcholine, serotonine, histamine, thrombin, kinine, follicle stimulating hormone, opsins, endothelial differentiation gene-1, rhodopsins, odorants, cytomegalovirus, G-proteins themselves, effector proteins such as phospholipase C, adenyl cyclase, and phosphodiesterase, and actuator proteins such as protein kinase A and protein kinase C.
GPCRs possess seven conserved membrane-spanning domains connecting at least eight divergent hydrophilic loops. GPCRs, also known as seven transmembrane, 7TM, receptors, have been characterized as including these seven conserved hydrophobic stretches of about 20 to 30 amino acids, connecting at least eight divergent hydrophilic loops. Most GPCRs have single conserved cysteine residues in each of the first two extracellular loops, which form disulfide bonds that are believed to stabilize functional protein structure. The seven transmembrane regions are designated as TM1, TM2, TM3, TM4, TM5, TM6, and TM7. TM3 is being implicated with signal transduction. Phosphorylation and lipidation (palmitylation or farnesylation) of cysteine residues can influence signal transduction of some GPCRs. Most GPCRs contain potential phosphorylation sites within the third cytoplasmic loop and/or the carboxy terminus. For several GPCRs, such as the beta-adrenergic receptor, phosphorylation by protein kinase A and/or specific receptor kinases mediates receptor desensitization.
For some receptors, the ligand binding sites of GPCRs are believed to comprise hydrophilic sockets formed by several GPCR transmembrane domains. The hydrophilic sockets are surrounded by hydrophobic residues of the GPCRs. The hydrophilic side of each GPCR transmembrane helix is postulated to face inward and form a polar ligand binding site. TM3 is being implicated with several GPCRs as having a ligand binding site, such as the TM3 aspartate residue. TM5 serines, a TM6 asparagine, and TM6 or TM7 phenylalanines or tyrosines also are implicated in ligand binding.
GPCRs are coupled inside the cell by heterotrimeric G-proteins to various intracellular enzymes, ion channels, and transporters. Different G-protein alpha-subunits preferentially stimulate particular effectors to modulate various biological functions in a cell. Phosphorylation of cytoplasmic residues of GPCRs is an important mechanism for the regulation of some GPCRs. For example, in one form of signal transduction, the effect of hormone binding is the activation of the enzyme, adenylate cyclase, inside the cell. Enzyme activation by hormones is dependent on the presence of the nucleotide GTP. GTP also influences hormone binding. A G-protein connects the hormone receptor to adenylate cyclase. G-protein exchanges GTP for bound GDP when activated by a hormone receptor. The GTP-carrying form then binds to activated adenylate cyclase. Hydrolysis of GTP to GDP, catalyzed by the G-protein itself, returns the G-protein to its basal, inactive form. Thus, the G-protein serves a dual role, as an intermediate that relays the signal from receptor to effector, and as a clock that controls the duration of the signal.
Over the past 15 years, nearly 350 therapeutic agents targeting 7TM receptors have been successfully introduced into the market. This indicates that these receptors have an established, proven history as therapeutic targets. Clearly, there is a need for identification and characterization of further receptors which can play a role in preventing, ameliorating, or correcting dysfunctions or diseases including, but not limited to, infections such as bacterial, fungal, protozoan, and viral infections, particularly those caused by HIV viruses, cancers, allergies including asthma, cardiovascular diseases including acute heart failure, hypotension, hypertension, angina pectoris, myocardial infarction, hematological diseases, genito-urinary diseases including urinary incontinence and benign prostate hyperplasia, osteoporosis, peripheral and central nervous system disorders including pain, Alzheimer's disease and Parkinson's disease, respiratory diseases, metabolic diseases, inflammatory diseases, gastro-enterological diseases, diseases of the endocrine system, dermatological diseases, diseases of muscles or the sceleton, immunological diseases, developmental diseases or diseases of the reproductive system.
TaqMan-Technology/Expression Profiling
TaqMan is a recently developed technique, in which the release of a fluorescent reporter dye from a hybridisation probe in real-time during a polymerase chain reaction (PCR) is proportional to the accumulation of the PCR product. Quantification is based on the early, linear part of the reaction, and by determining the threshold cycle (CT), at which fluorescence above background is first detected.
Gene expression technologies may be useful in several areas of drug discovery and development, such as target identification, lead optimization, and identification of mechanisms of action. The TaqMan technology can be used to compare differences between expression profiles of normal tissue and diseased tissue. Expression profiling has been used in identifying genes, which are up- or downregulated in a variety of diseases. An interesting application of expression profiling is temporal monitoring of changes in gene expression during disease progression and drug treatment or in patients versus healthy individuals. The premise in this approach is that changes in pattern of gene expression in response to physiological or environmental stimuli (e.g., drugs) may serve as indirect clues about disease-causing genes or drug targets. Moreover, the effects of drugs with established efficacy on global gene expression patterns may provide a guidepost, or a genetic signature, against which a new drug candidate can be compared.
AdipoR1
The nucleotide sequence of AdipoR1 is accessible in public databases by the accession number NM—015999 and is given in SEQ ID NO:1. The amino acid sequence of AdipoR1 is depicted in SEQ ID NO:2.
The adiponectin receptors, ADIPOR1 and ADIPOR2, serve as receptors for globular and full-length adiponectin and mediate increased AMPK and PPAR-alpha ligand activities, as well as fatty acid oxidation and glucose uptake by adiponectin [Yamauchi et al., (2003)]. Yamauchi et al. [Yamauchi et al., (2003)] isolated cDNAs encoding ADIPOR1 and ADIPOR2 by expression cloning.
The receptor AdipoR1 is published in [Yamauchi et al., (2003)].